


Sometimetimes all a hunter needs is a little bit of Cas

by TheQueenoftheAbyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenoftheAbyss/pseuds/TheQueenoftheAbyss
Summary: Sometimes Dean needs Cas, needs to feel every inch of his skin. needs to have Cas fuck him until all the stress drains from his body. Dean needs Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Sometimetimes all a hunter needs is a little bit of Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is all porn, little smidge of plot ;) Dean is sad and horny like moi
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @itsmethedemonqueen

Dean had been on the road way too long, he longed for the bunker, for his own room with a door that actually locked. So he could get his hands on every inch of his angels skin. Dean liked sex, it relaxed him, drained away the stress of a hunt and he especially like sex with Cas. Cas was different to any man or woman dean had ever been with, he was freakishly strong, he could do it rough and he could go for hours and dean couldnt get enough. sex for dean was a bit like a drug, maybe he abused it when he was on the road but he needed the relaxation, needed the release. but with Cas it wasnt about the relase, not just about the climax. it was about _them_ , their needs and their desires, their love. and dean couldnt get enough.

Dean needed Cas right now, he knew he did, he was stressed and low and he needed to feel Castiel against him, feel his angel and nothing but his angel. Needed Cas to pull the stress and tension from his body. he needed it more than he ever needed anything else, he needed Cas to hold him, fuck him until he could feel nothing but him. He shut his eyes and called out to the angel. _Cas. Cas i need you. please. and for the love of god don't wake sam._

Dean oponed his eyes and found the angels blue ones staring back at him in the dark. dean smiled "hey Cas" he whispered, standing up to snake his arms around the angels neck, burying his face in his shoulder. "i missed you" he whispered into Castiels ear. "i missed you too dean" he said curling his arm tight around the hunter. "you said you needed me " castiel said, dropping his mouth to Dean's ear, he gave it a playful bite and continued "now what was it exactly that you needed from me hmm?" Cas kissed dean on the forehead as Dean leaned in and whispered to him "you".

~~now for the sex~~

Dean felt a familiar rush of air and feathers as Cas whisked them both away from the cheap motel room and to deans room in the bunker. Cas pushed at dean and he stumpled back into the wall, he crashed his lips against the hunter's and reached his hands up to cup at deans face. He ran his hands up through deans hair and gave a small tug, his mouth instinctivley opened and cas pushed his tounge inside, he tasted like beer and chinese takeout and for some Reason it made Casitels cock jump in his pants. he pulled away slightly and moved down towards Deans neck, he licked a stripe from the top of his neck to his collarbone and i made him moan and buck slightly against the angel. Cas bit down on the flesh of his shoudler, causing his hunter to gasp and squeeze at the angels arm, which was still tugging gently in his hair. Cas sucked at the bite, until the red teeth marks were replaced by a purple bruise, deans breath had become uneven and shuddering and Cas couldnt take it anymore, he spun them round and pushed him back back until they both fell flat against his bed, he could feel the hunters dick benath him, pushing up into his own cock. He was rock hard, just like he had been since the moment dean had called out to him. dean had streched back against the pillows and was lying with his eyes shut relaxing into the soft touches castiel was caressing his chest with. cas wanted to worship Deans body, to pull all the hurt and stress from it, to see his boyfriend melt into his touches and to watch him as the angel took him apart.

Castiel ran his hand up Deans stomach to his chest he began to stroke gently at his left nipple, twisting it between his finger as dean rutted up into him "uh- cas" Dean sucked in a deep breath and squirmed beneath the angel as he leaned down to kiss gently at deans stomach, his other hand reaching up so it could twist and rub at his other nipple, the hunter moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into Cas. it was all the angel could do to not flip dean over and fuck straight into him, his dick was throbbing in his pants at the sight of his boyfriend was making beneath him.

Cas shifted himself up and placed his knees either side of deans hips, sitting his ass down on the bulge of Deans cock. the hunter shuddered at the new kind of contact and tried to buck up into Cas but beacuse of his new seating position all he succeded in doing was briging a soft smile to castiels face. "i dont think so" Cas said, he reached up and pulled Deans shirt up off his head, throwing it into the corner and leaning down to kiss at Deans nipples, he licked a stripe up the hunters chest, all the way to one of his pink nipples where he bit down softly, sucking at the hardening nub dean cried out again "Cas! Cas please." Dean felt the Angel smile around his nipple as he snaked his and down between both ther bodies and into deans jeans to stroke at his cock. Dean gasped and pushed his hands in to castiels hair, he gripped it tight and cired out at the contact "Fuck! yes, Cas" Castiel just smiled down at his hunter, he liked the fact he had been able to slide his hand down into Deans Jeans and find his stiffening cock, he liked the fact that a lack of underwear meant he could could feel the sticky wet patch on the inside of the denim, where Deans leaking cock had been confined within his jeans. "somone is eager" castiel said with a chuckle reaching up to kiss dean on the lips, biting down gently and causing dean to buck into catiels hand. he began to jerk dean off with one hand and moved down to kiss across Deans chest he took one of the hunters hardened nipples into his mouth he began to move his hand faster, running his finger through the slit, spreading precome down the lenghth as he began to suck harshly on the nipple in his mouth, he moved his fist at a relentless pace, twisting and tugging in a way that made Dean squirm. he reached his other hand down to roll deans balls between his fingers, teasing his index down towards deans hole dean whimpered and cas smiled "not today pet, maybe, if you behave, when you get home i'll lit you take me? sound good to you Dean?" dean moaned and Cas just smiled. he contined his relentless pace on his boyfriends cock, now moving his other hand to scratch gently at deans thigh. he felt Dean tense as he neared climax, Dean was rocking up into cas now, gasping and whimpering for the touch and then _Cas s_ _topped._ "Cas." he bucked up toward the angels touch, "Cas, Cas please i cant- i cant take this much longer. please" he cried out to the angel. Cas decided that he too had had enough of the teasing for now, he wanted to get his hands on dean, properly. he wriggled back down and slid his hand out of his boyfriends jeans, Dean whined at the loss of contact but cried out seconds later when his trousers dissapeared and were replaced by a hot wet mouth on his cock. perks of being an angel meant that cas could undress dean at will, castiel found this most helpful. dean hissed as cas began to move his head up and down at a painfully slow pace, "fuck. Casfas- _faster. i cant._ i- please cas." dean felt like he was coming apart, he couldnt take this any longer and cas could see it, he wanted to see it, wanted to see dean come apart. he began to bob his head faster and faster, it wasnt long before dean arched up off the bed and cried out. "Cas! i- im gonna-" deans warning was cut short as cas gave a particularly hard suck on his dick and he came, arching up off the bed with a moan. Cas came in tandem, the pressure of his dick on the bed and the filthy sounds from Deans mouth all he needed to push himself over the edge.

they lay there for a little bit, cas used his angel mojo to clean them both up and lay beside dean, waiting for his hunter to fall asleep, when dean had finally stopped stroking his hand through Castiels hair and fallen asleep beside him Cas picked up the sleeping hunter and flew them both back to the motel. he layed dean gently in the bed, pulling the covers over him. just as Castiel turned around to fly away he noticed sam sat up in his bed, staring at the angel, sam rolled his eyes and whispered to cas "you really couldnt wait to do that?" he had a soft exhasperated smile on his face, Cas grinned and winked at sam before flying away into the night. when dean woke up the next morning, well rested after hus night with Cas, he only needed to cast one glance towards his brothers smirking face to know that somehow, sam knew.


End file.
